Edward e os Cereais
by Lea Ewig
Summary: E se Ed resolvesse tomar sucrilhos? E se ele não soubesse que vai leite no ceral? Espero que gostem.


"Fullmetal Alchemist" e nem nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Assim como nenhuma das marcas aqui citadas. Fic sem fins lucrativos. Ou não...

- Ed! Vem tomar café! –Winry grita da cozinha.

- Ta bem... –Ed desce as escadas bocejando e, ao chegar na cozinha, encara a mesa, como que analisando a comida.

- Ah, eu fiz um sanduíche pra vo...

- O que é aquela coisa ali? –Interrompe, apontando para uma caixa azul ridícula com um tigre laranja mais ridículo ainda na frente da embalagem.

- Você vem aqui só pra **eu** consertar o **meu** automail que **você** quebrou e ainda esnoba **meu **sanduíche??!!

- O automail é **MEU**. E uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

- Lógico que tem.

- Não tem não...Dá pra parar de me enrolar e dizer logo o que é aquilo?!

- Aff, ta bom...Aquilo, Ed, são cereais. A vovó comprou pra nós experimentarmos...É novo...(Eles nunca comeram cereais?O.o)

- Hmmm...-O garoto se aproxima da mesa, abre a caixa e a atira longe, tirando um saco transparente com o cereal dentro.-Como se come isso?

- Bom, deixa eu ver...-Pega a caixa do chão.-Aqui diz que pode comer seco...

- Hmmm...Até que é bom, é doce...

- ...Ou com leite... –Completa, receosa.

- QUÊ!?LEITE!?

- É o que diz aqui...

- ME RECUSO!!!NÃO QUERO MAIS!!!(criança...¬¬)

- Come puro então...

- É muito duro...XD (tsc tsc tsc...como são maliciosos...)

- Então mistura com outra coisa...

- Tem razão... –Se levanta e vai até a geladeira. Olha por um tempo e em seguida enche os braços com tudo que tinha ali. Põe tudo em cima da mesa e pega uma tigela vazia, que enche de cereal.

- E vai colocar o quê? –Pergunta Winry, olhando para a mesa cheia.

- Hmmm...Vou começar com isso aqui.-Responde, pegando uma garrafa e enchendo a tigela.

- Coca-Cola?

- É, porque não?

- Sei lá, né...

Ed prova a mistura e faz uma careta.

- Muito Ruim?

- O cereal dissolveu...É que nem tomar Coca de colher...-Explica, enquanto joga o resto fora.

- E agora?

- Hmmm...Iogurte.

- E aí?

- Muito grosso...

- Você sabia que iogurte é feito de leite? –Pergunta, lavando a tigela.

- QUÊ?!

- Não sabia?

- PORQUE NÃO AVISOU ANTES?!

- Desculpa, eu esqueci...

- ECAAAAA...-Reclama, tomando chá pra tirar o gosto do iogurte.

- Vai colocar o que agora? –Colocando a tigela vazia na frente dele, que olhava a xícara, pensativo.

- Chá.

- E...?

- Muito quente.Água.

- Como ficou?

- Muito aguado...XD

- Suco.

- Nem deu pra sentir o gosto do cereal...

- Tem Fanta e Guaraná.

- Deu na mesma que a Coca e o suco...Dissolveu e ficou sem gosto...

- Tem sorvete.

- Winry, sorvete nem é líquido...

- Tem razão...

- Calda.

- Eca.

- Muito doce.

- Imaginei

- Chocolate quente. Não...É que nem chá, muito quente...E estamos no verão...

- Chimarrão?

- Também é quente...

- Café?

- ...

- Já sei, quente. Milkshake?

- **Milk**shake...

- Ah, desculpa. Todinho? Nescau? Quick?

- É **leite **com chocolate...

- Hmm...Yakult?

- Winry...VOCÊ É TARADA POR LEITE OU O QUÊ?

- Calma Ed...Era brincadeira...Sangue?

- Sangue? O.o

- Sei lá, vai que...Soda cáustica?

- Não, obrigado. Aprecio minha vida.

- Óleo?

- Eca.

- É... Cerveja?

- Winry, não posso beber, esqueceu? Sou menor de idade. Aliás, você também é. Andou bebendo é?

- Hã...Eu? Eu não, o que te leva a pensar isso? Você sabe que eu só tava brincando...

- ¬¬

- E que tal...

- CHEGA. Quer saber, vou comer o sanduíche mesmo.

Fim 

"MEU DEUS, DE ONDE SAIU ESSA FIC? BROTOU DO INFERNO OU O QUÊ?!!" É, eu sei que muitos de vocês de estar se perguntando isso...Bom, na verdade, é baseada em fatos reais...Sim, em fatos vividos por mim mesma...

Eu não gosto de leite. Vocês poderão comprovar isso caso eu escreva mais fics de Fullmetal. Darei um jeito de falar mal desse "líquido"... Eu realmente tentei colocar outras coisas no cereal, mas não deu muito certo... Agora, vendo minhas tentativas infrutíferas de mudar a receita do Sucrilhos, arranjei meu próprio substituto. Leite. "COMO ASSIM LEITE?", vocês se perguntam. Simples. Já ouviram falar em adoçante? Pois então. Eu sigo a receita como manda a caixa, mas adoço o leite. Adoço MUITO o leite. No fim, se você ainda sentir gosto do cereal em si, já saiu no lucro.

Claro, ainda dou preferência a qualquer outro alimento, mas, caso a fome esteja grande e só tenha aquilo...Fazer o quê? Mas normalmente fico enjoada e passando mal o resto do dia quando como cereal, por causa do excesso de açúcar. Hoje mesmo por exemplo. Tomei cereal às 16:00 mais ou menos...Já são quase 22:00 e ainda to enjoada...Aff, estômago fraco...

Bom, deixando de lado meu trauma com o leite (duvido que alguém tenha lido aquilo tudo¬¬), bom, reviews são bem vindas. Menos de psiquiatras querendo curar minha paranóia. Vivo bem com ela, obrigada. Bom, acho que é só isso (por enquanto),até.


End file.
